catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan Camp
This is the ShadowClan camp where all ShadowClan cats gather under the TallPine to listen to the Clan leader's news, announcements, and ceremonies. You can chat here. IRC Channel: #wikia-shadowclan'scamp Chat Tatterfall sat near the warrior's den, his amber eyes narrowed, deciding which cats to send on patrols. His apprentice, Honeypaw, was sitting loyally by his side and was smiling proudly. I'm the apprentice of the deputy! ''She thought. Snowspirit walks out of the nursery, round with kits and went to lie in the sun. Hollykit runs into Tatterfall's leg she runs to the medicine cat den before he could react (would it be ok if snowspirit had her kits soon? i've been waiting a whilr thanks! Leaf) Hollykit runs back to Tatterfall and hides behind him and Honeypaw Sparkfire sat on a small, flat boulder where he could sun himself. His tail was curled neatly over his paws, and he surveyed the camp with narrowed, thoughtful, golden eyes. The sun gleamed on his sleek, black fur. Hollykit ran up to Sparkfire and stared at him with astonish "Are you a warrior" she mewed Sparkfire's gaze flickered down to Hollykit, and he smiled, his golden eyes warm. "I'am the ShadowClan deputy," he meowed. "Really! Thats amazing!" Hollykit mewed "I wish I was older then I'd be a warrior! Then I'd be able to explore!" She mewed "You can do much more than explore when you're older," Sparkfire purred. "Yay!" Hollykit mewed "Bye Sparkfire!" She mewed and ran to the nursery "Goodbye!" He called after her. He smiled, and lifted his gaze to the sky. Thoughts of Skycloud and Heatherdawn drifted into his mind. He often thought about them, he couldn't help it. Brackenstar was stretched out infront of his den. As the sun rose, sunlight dappled his handsome golden pelt. He would have attracted all the she-cats Sunlight was staring at Brackenstar Orchidbloom glanced skeptically at Sunlight. "Oh, come on Sunlight, close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Hollykit ran out and looked at Orchidblossom "Are you a warrior" she mewed Evilpaw come out of the apprentice den, every hair on his pelt bristling. "Shadowpaw. Sweet talk Brakenstar into getting us a mentor" "Okay...." Shadowpaw sighs. He pads off in front of the Leader Den Hollykit sneaked behind Evilpaw and yowled "Thunderclan attack!" She yowled "Ow!" Evilpaw rolls backwards. "GAHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! YOU STINK CUZ I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DERECTION!! YOUR MOTHER IS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMEELS OF ELDERBERRIES!!!!"(Wanted to add that for the sake of it xD LOL can Hollykit say "I-is there someone else you can talk to?") Hollykit stared at him "I-is there someone else you can talk to?" She mewed Brackenstar wacked Shadowpaw. "Nice try, but your not changing mentors." He snarled. "NO! NO GO AWAY BEFORE I TAUNT YOU ONCE MORE!" Evilpaw snarls (lol that was like the best moment off all my roleplays :L) Shadowpaw mews, "Wait, when did we get mentors" Hollykit backed away slowly Evilpaw starts to laugh. "You thought i meant it?" ''Good thing i saved that. You know shes actually kind of a cute kit. He thinks (They got mentors when they joined the Clan. Nettlestrike is Evilpaw's mentor, and Cloudwisp is Shadowpaw's mentor - Nightfall) Sparkfire snarled, and bounded over to Evilpaw. He towered above the apprentice, his tail lashing. "You are not to speak to kits like that, do you understand me?" he asked in a dangerous voice. "Its ok Sparkfire he didn't scare me" Hollykit lied "Oh" -coughs- "You know i didnt mean it right? I was just playing" Evilpaw mews to Sparkfire "Last time I checked, screaming at, insulting, and scaring kits isn't considered playing." Sparkfire narrowed his eyes. (no, he wasnt yelling lol) "I can't control myself." He explained to Sparkfire "I usually yell when i dont mean to. It feels like something inside causes my to just go crazy" (Hes kinda like Petalfur...) Hollykit started chasing her tail Evilpaw sighed. (I thought he was Evilpaw not Evilkit - Adder) (Changed it- Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 21:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ) (ok - Adder) "Cloudwisp, can we go hunting? I want to learn some battle moves!" Shadowpaw mewed anxiously. " I want to go hunting! I also want to be deputy! So I can have everything I always wanted like a family but I don't even have a mother right now." Hollykit mewed thinking of her mother; Lilyfur hollykit shook her head "Its not fair every other kit has a mother and I don't" She mewed angerly Skycloud padded over to Hollykit. "I can foster you if you like. I have lots of milk." She purred softly. Brackenstar twitched his whiskers in amusment at Hollykit's comment. "Hollykit.If it makes you feel better, I dont have a family with me. They are rougues, Jack and Flame." Evilpaw mews as nice as he can (snowspirit is having her kits now) There has a loud shriek comeing from the nursery...... Hollykit jumped and ran behind Sparkfire "Whats going on" she mewed Brackenstar twitched his ears. (oh yea sorry for like what went on at the WindClan Camp - Adder) Hollykit looked at Brackenstar "Whats going on?" she mewed (Can we continue this on the IRC? Channel is ##cotc-shadowclan'scamp just join as your username. I'll be on as Kiba-Sama ;) ) (IM GETTING CONFUSED!!!!! Bracken wants me on IRC for riverclan and now IRC for shadowclan. I'm angry. How about shadowclan here. Riverclan is like magor priority right now so IRC would be good. are you okay with that? Leafy) (What? Why is it so confusing? Just go the IRC and type in #wikia-catsoftheclans. I'll give you the links to both the ShadowClan and RiverClan camps- Nightfall) (i forget how to get to the IRC...... XP) (lol, no prob. Go here, click the freenode link, and enter your channel into the little channel bar - Nightfall) Hollykit sneezed "want me to go see whats up in the nursery?" Shadowpaw mews Lilacpaw was licking her paws. Alpinepaw padded in quietly Lilacpaw dipped her head to him and finished licking her paws. Hollybreeze padded in, her nose in the air. "What are you all doing, apprentices?" she mewed haughtily. Lilacpaw shot a glance at Hollybreeze. "We are waiting for our mentors." She mewed in her silky voice. Hollybreeze smirked. "I don't have a mentor anymore. I can do as I please!" She settles down, beginning to clean herself. She has a permenent look of disdain on her face. Pansyfur padded in, and glared at Hollybreeze. "Don't you have anything better to do than irritate cats, Hollybreeze?" she asked, yawning. Lilacpaw nodded. "Lets go!" She called at Pansyfur. Sparkfire watched Pansyfur and Hollybreeze through narrowed, concerned eyes. The slender black tom was sitting in the shade of a tree, his long tail curled over his paws. He didn't like the clearly shown dislike and disagreement between the two warriors, and he hoped that they would be able to put aside their differences and behave like a Clan should. He shook himself, stood up, and walked over to Alpinepaw. "Ready to train?" Lilacpaw was circling her mentor impatiently. "Lets go to the Sunny Fields! I saw a big frog!" (She is hyper today. :P) "Sure." Pansyfur nodded, "I'll teach you how to catch one if you'd like!" She led her apprentice out of camp, her tail high. Glancing back, she could see Hollyleaf glaring at her. "Sparkfire, Alpinepaw, would you like to come too?" she asked. Falconfrost walks in, glancing across at Hollybreeze who doesn't acknowlage him. He sighs, and sits down, crestfallen. Lilacpaw followed her mentor. Sweetfern pads up to Falconfrost. "Are you okay?" she asks, concerned. Falconfrost nods, "Sure." He doesn't really notice her. Sweetfern shrugs, and walks away, her tail low. Hollybreeze smirks to herself, before sneaking out of camp, to visit the Dark Forest. Lilacpaw walked in, remembering the WindClan kits. I think WindClan should have the tunnels. What is ShadowClan going to do with them? Mosspetal pads in from the warriors' den. She was feeling refreshed, and dying to go out on patrol. Confused now, Mosseh looked around. No one had moved since she'd come out. "Well? Where's everyone?!" she demanded. "Sleeping." Growled Lilacpaw. "Not me!" Kinkpaw meowed. "At least not anymore." Lilacpaw looked at her pelt. "Im going smell like WindClan for a moon!" "Poor you!" Kinkpaw meowed. She started to lick her messy fur. (Her fur is like Yellowfang's, and when she gets older, her temper will be too.) Lilacpaw jumped on her. "Mrow!" Kinkpaw meowed. Amused, she threw Lilacpaw off and spun to face her. Mosspetal, forgetting that she was a warrior, launched into the playfight, accidentally smushing Lilacpaw's tail. Lilacpaw let out a yowl of pain and saggered across the clearing. "Ow! Mosspetal!" "Are you okay?" Kinkpaw meowed. Her fur was even messier after the playfight. She sat down and unsuccessfully tried to clean it. Mosspetal went D: "I'm so sorry, Lilacpaw! D: I didn't mean it; I've been made warrior so recently that I forget that I'm bigger than u guyz!" Lilacpaw nodded weakly. "Its okay." Kinkpaw gave up on washing her fur. Bored, she looked around the camp with her amber eyes. Shadowpaw saw what Mosspetal did thar. Lilacpaw noticed Shadowpaw. "Hi Shadowpaw." She said softly. She got up and looked around for Pansyfur. "Hi Shadowpaw" Kinkpaw meowed indifferently. Lilacpaw looked at Kinkpaw. "Wanna come explore?" Mosspetal slunk away, tail between legs. Why did no one like playing with her? Why did no one ever comment on her image? "Sure!" Kinkpaw meowed. "Where will we go?" Category:ShadowClan